


Dark Sign (Karkat's Story)

by MTG4740



Series: Alternia's Finest [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Fantrolls, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTG4740/pseuds/MTG4740
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas' home is being invaded from an adult troll named The Hornless and only he have to save his friends from being draft to war from another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hivebent trolls owned my the mighty Hussie. the Hornless and Ronica owned by me.))

# Chapter 1: the Experiences

 

                  Months in the future of Alternia, Karkat continue walking to a long path to a palace on the other side. But something is coming.  He quickly hides in a bush from being notice. But it just two figures walking in the path to the other direction. He peeks to see who the two figures are. They look familiar… they both are seadweller with jewelry everywhere. It’s Feferi and Eridan! Why are they doing here?

“ERIDAN! FEFERI!” Karkat shouted.

“WHY THE FUCK YOU TWO DOING HERE? IT’S TOO DANGEROUS.”

They didn’t response but stop walking. They turn to Karkat and he sees their eyes completely yellow-orange. Then finally:

“destroy trespasser,” Eridan shouted.

“ D---ESTROY TR---EPASS---ER!” Feferi repeated.

“SHIT.” Karkat said.

 

* * *

 

 

To the present, Karkat Vantas is chatting with his friend, Sollux Captor.

 

CG: SO YEAH, I DECIDED TO MAKE ANOTHER FUCKING MEETING.

AT: for what?

CG: I DON’T KNOW, SOMETHING ABOUT OUR ENEMIES SO FAR.

CG: LIKE THAT STUPID NITEMARE GUY.

CG: WE ALMOST GOT FUCKING KILLED CAUSE OF YOU AND ARADIA.

AT: ii know but equiiu2 diid 2ave u2.

AT: ii thiink he got feeliing2 for her.

AT: and ii mean a lot.

CG: SO ARE YOU YOU DOUBLE SHIT HEAD.

CG: I SAW YOU CRYING WHEN THE NITEMARE TOOK ARADIA AWAY.

AT: you diid?

CG: OF COURSE I DID; YOU THOUGHT I WAS UNCONSCIOUSED THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME?

AT: ye2

CG: WELL FUCK YOU FUCKASS.

CG: I WASN’T UNCONSCIOUSED THE WHOLE TIME.

CG: I GOT MY CONSCIOUSNESS BACK FROM THAT STRONG NIGHTMARE I GOTTEN AND THE FIRST THING I SAW WERE YOU CRYING WHILE THE NITEMARE TOOK ARADIA.

TA: wow ii diidn’t know you wa2 even aliive that tiime.

CG: WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

TA: nothiing were aliive riight? end of fuckiing topiic.

CG: YEAH YOU’RE RIGHT.

CG: THAT JUST THE PAST NOW AND WE’LL NEVER GET IT BACK.

CG: IN A GOOD WAY.

TA: that2 riight kk.

TA: oh yeah what happen two roniica and her necklace?

CG: I’M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT BITCH.

CG: AFTER TAVROS GOT HIS BODY BACK, THE NECKLACE JUST DISAPPEAR SOMEWHERE.

TA: but how diid tavro2 got hii2 body back?

CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW, IT WAS HIS BATTLE.

CG: AS LONG THE NECKLACE IS GONE, I’M FUCKING GLAD.

CG: SO NO MORE WORRIES FOR THAT BITCH.

CG: ALRIGHT I NEED TO SET UP FOR THE MEETING SO I SEE YOU LATER.

TA: alriight 2ee ya kk.

 

carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons[TA]

                 

Karkat begins setting up for the upcoming meeting. He sends everyone a message except Sollux about this important meeting. But he realized about the time he and his friends were cursed from the Nitemare’s powers. Especially to Terezi Pyrope, his Matesprit.

 

* * *

 

 

In the past before the Nitemare was around, Terezi and Karkat were together in his hive. They were talking about reading their ancestors’ biography .

“SO I DON'T GIVE A FUCK.” Karkat said.

“I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY ANCESTOR, HE JUST A BIG FUCKASS WHO WANTED ATTAUTION.”

“H3H3” Terezi laughed.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY?”

“NOTH1NG R34LLY

 1TS JUST YOU N33D TO UND3RST4ND M3” she said.

“FOR WHAT, TEREZI.  YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED ME TO RESPECT MY ANCESTOR TO FOR NO FUCKING REASON AND LEARNED HIS BIOGRAPHY. ”  

“L3T M3 F1N1SH D4MN >:[

1 W4NT3D YOU TO UND3RST4ND M3 OF MY R3SP3CT OF OUR 4NC3STORS

TH3Y D1D DO 4N 1MPORT4NT ROL3 TO M4K3 SUR3 US D3C3D3NTS TO 3X1ST”

“SIGH FINE. I'LL READ MY ANCESTOR STUPID BIOGRAPHY SINCE EVERYONE WILL READ THEIR. BUT HOW COME EVERYONE GOT TO READ IT?”

 “B3C4US3 3V3RYON3 KNOWS 1T TH3 D4Y OF TH3 12TH KN1GHT D3F34T3D

4ND 1T TH3 D4Y W3 GO1NG TO R34D TH31R B1OGR4PHY WH1CH TH3Y TOLD US SO

HOW TH3 H3LL YOU D1DNT KNOW TH4T >:?”

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, TEREZI. IT MY DAMN CHOICE.”

“>:]”

 

* * *

 

During the Nitemare saga, Karkat tried his best to stop The Nitemare. At a second Karkat tried to strike, the Nitemare turned while holding a body.

“HAHA!” he laughed.

“One move or I’ll kill her.”

Karkat stopped, he can’t strike him. He dropped his weapon and then his knees. He began to cry.

“PLEASE,” Karkat said.

“PLEASE DON'T DO IT. TAKE ME INSTEAD.”

The Nitemare laughed again.

“HAHA! ill love to… but i change my mind.”

“NO PLEASE. JUST LET HER GO!”

                  But it’s too late, blood splattered on Karkat’s sweater and on the Nitemare.

“You called yourself a leader? How disappointed. Now you’ll never get them back!

The Nitemare threw the body in front of Karkat and walked away. Walking passed 10 other dead bodies. He can’t believe what happened to his friends, now he got no one. He screamed on the top of his lungs saying: YOU FUCKASS!

But suddenly Karkat opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. It was just a dream, a nightmare to be mistaking. But with relief, the Nitemare wasn’t around.

“DAMN.” Karkat said.

“I'M FUCKING CURSED.”

* * *

 

After the Nitemare’s defeat, Terezi told Karkat about her experience from the cursed.

“WAIT YOU GOT CURSED TOO?” Karkat asked.

“OF COURS3 K4RK4T, 3V3RYON3 GOTT3N TH3 F1RST ST4G3” Terezi explained.

“TH3 N1T3M4R3S SP1R1T RO4M 4ROUND 4LL OF OUR H1V3S 4ND G4V3 US TH3 F1RST ST4G3 CURS3

4T F1RST TH3Y W3R3 JUST F4M1L14R DR34MS UNT1L 1T GOTT3N STRONG3R

  ST4G3 TWO W4S V3RY D4NG3ROUS FOR US TO SL33P, 1 R3M3MB3R 1 SN1FF UP SOM3ON3 SL33PW4LK1NG 4ND TH3N 4 BURST OF BLOOD 1 P1CK UP FROM TH3 S4M3 P3RSON

BUT TH3 L4ST ON3 1S 3V3N WROST TH4N TH3 L4ST TWO ST4G3S

1T L1K3 TH4T GUY WHO GO3S TO TH3 P3OPL3 SL33P 4ND K1LL3D BOTH TH31R DR34M 4ND TH3 R34L S3LV3S

SH1T, 1 DONT KNOW HOW H3 DO3S 1T BUT 1M GL4D H3 GON3 >:]”

“HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS?”

“4R4D14 TOLD M3 TH3 L4ST P4G3S OF TH3 BOOK SH3 W4S R34D1NG”

“I THOUGHT SHE LOST THE BOOK.”

“NOT R34LLY, SH3 GOT R1D OF 1T 4FT3R SH3 F1N1SH3D 1T 4ND TOLD M3 TH3 3ND1NG S1NC3 1 C4NT R34D 4NY OF THOS3 SH1T”

“YEAH THAT'S TRUE. BUT I'M FUCKING GLAD THE NITEMARE IS NO LONGER EXIST.”

Terezi nodded but uncertain if his spirit will come back.

“SO HOW WAS YOUR EXPERIENCE OF THE CURSE, TEREZI? IT WASN'T THAT BAD WAS IT?” Karkat asked.

 “1T 4 S3CR3T WH1CH ONLY M3 TO KNOW” Terezi answered.

“WHAT? SO WHAT THE POINT TELLING ME THEN?”

“L1K3 1 S41D, 1T 4 S3CR3T WH1CH ONLY 1 KNOW >;]”

Karkat don’t understand why Terezi isn’t telling him. Is she hiding something?

* * *

 

                  Back to the present, everyone is in this mandatory meeting, but anyone didn’t understand why there is a meeting. When everyone went inside to Karkat’s hive, he speaks.

“ALRIGHT FUCKASSES, YOU GUYS WERE WONDERING WHY THERE'S EVEN A MEETING TODAY.” Karkat said.

“BUT WE DID MET TWO DANGEROUS ENEMIES IN ALTERNIA. SO IN THIS MEETING WE’RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT OUR EXPERIENCE OF OUR ADVENTURE. AND IF YOU THINK YOU DON'T HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE THROUGHOUT FOR THE PAST FUCKING MONTH, WELL TOUGH LUCK ASSHOLE BECAUSE I KNOW WE ALL HAVE AN EXPERIENCE ABOUT IT. SO FIRST OFF WILL BE ARADIA.”

                  A girl named Aradia step forward to Karkat and told her adventure.

“bef0re i release the nitemare fr0m his hive” Aradia said.

“s0llux and i was entering t0 the sealed hive 0f the the nitemare

i came there s0 i kn0w what happen t0 his spirit thats all

but the nitemare s0meh0w knew we were c0ming t0 free him and did his thing

 he gave me the first stage 0f the curse and i had a dream 0f the b0nes i had c0llected were transf0rmed t0 a huge m0nster

it was chasing me until i had n0 way t0 g0 until i saw s0llux

i th0ught i was safe but the m0nster went past me and tried t0 destr0y him instead 0f me

and then when i tried t0 sh0ut his name it was t00 late

i finally w0ke up fr0m that nightmare i never th0ught the nightmare was g0ing t0 end like that”

Sollux looks down from the story he just heard, but something about the nightmare he had was worse than Aradia’s.

“ALRIGHT, NEXT'S WILL BE TAVROS.” Karkat said as a bull shaped horn troll named Tavros steps forward.

“wHEN, uHH, i HAD THE REASONABILITY TO TAKE THE NECKLACE OF RONICA EGRAHC,” Tavros said.

“sHE GOT THE UPPER HAND AND WANTED ME TO WEAR, uHH, iT WHICH YOU TOLD ME NOT TO, bUT i COULDN'T EXIST TO HER POWER, i HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO GIVE UP AND WEAR IT, bUT DURING HER PROGRESS, uHH, sHE SOUND VERY SAD OF NOTICING SHE'S THE ONLY LIME-BLOODED TO EXIST, i TOLD HER SHE DON'T HAD TO DO THIS AND START OVER, sHE JUST SO LONELY ALL THESE SWEEPS WITHOUT, uHH, nO ONE RESPECTING HER AND FORGET HER MISTAKES, sHE STILL IN HER NECKLACE BUT i DECIDED TO KEEP IT,”

“KEEP IT?” Karkat said.

“WHY THE FUCK YOU WANT TO KEEP IT? SHE ALMOST KILLED US!”

“i KNOW, bUT SHE NEEDS HELP AND i LIKE TO HELP HER TO BE HER OLD SELF AGAIN,”

“TAVROS, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND.  SHE'LL NEVER GOING TO BE HER OWN SELF INSIDE OF THAT SHITTY NECKLACE.”

Tavros starting to twits and his brown iris starts to change to lime. Karkat is now talking to Ronica.

“wHo yOu tELLINg sHITTy.” Ronica said.

“yOURe tHe sHIt hEAd wHo wANTEd tAVROs to do tHe dANGEROUs wORk.”

“RONICA, GET THE FUCK OUT OF TAVROS' BODY.”

“no yOURe nOt tHe bOSs of me. im  wAy oLDEr tHAn yOu.”

“YOU'RE STILL 5 SWEEPS.”

“nOPe. I wAs lIVINg in my nECKLACe fOr 5 cENTURIEs wHICh mEANs im oLDEr tHAn yOu.  òu όV”

“FUUUUUUUUUUUU!”

                  Karkat continues screaming from the technical error he misses. Ronica laughs at his failure, but at the same time she’s feeling old at the moment.

After everyone introduced their experiences, everyone left for the day except Terezi. Karkat didn’t hear about her experience for the past month. But outside of the hive, Tavros and Ronica are leaving for the day until they were stop by Vriska Serket.

“Heeeeeeeey guys.” Vriska said.

“oH HEY vRISKA,” Tavros responded.

“sUp” Ronica responded.

“Where you guys going???????? ::::)”

“hOMe fOr yOUr iMFORMATIOn

 tAVROs wAs gOINg to tELl me hOw to pLAy tHIs gAMe cALLEd fIDUSPAWn uNTIl yOu sHOw up  ὸn ό”

“Oh i'm sorry to interrupt your conversation guys, 8ut i was trying to say we should sneak up on terezi and karkat's conversation.”

“i DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, vRISKA, rONICA TOLD ME LISTEN TO PEOPLE'S CONVERSATION IS RUDE, uHH, aND i SHOULDN'T DO IT,”

“Oh coooooooome on tavros, you own me from saving you from ronica. I don't understand why you trust her from all the dam8ge she did.”

“vRISKa sTOp aCTTINg lIKe a bITCh. i lEARNEd a lESSOn tHAt tHEREs sTILl hOPe fOr me to tURNs tHINGs aROUNd fROm eVERTHINg i dId . so sHUt up”

“Tavros you don't have to listen to her, she did control your 8ody after all.”

“uHH,”

“tAVROs dONt  lISTEn to hEr sHe tHe oNe bEEn cONTROLLINg yOu bEFORe we mEt”

“uHH, mY HEAD HURTS”

“Fine, i'll go myself. See ya l8r, dorks.”

                  Vriska walks back to the hive, Tavros tries to stop her but she ignores him.

“vRISKA,,” Tavros thought.

“dONt wORRy tAVROs at lEASt yOu wONt gEt in tROUBLe” Ronica said.

“yEAH YOUR RIGHT, lET JUST GO,”

                  Back in the hive, Karkat and Terezi are having a conversation while Vriska peeks in the window. But she sees they’re having an argument.

“TEREZI, HOW COME YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING IN THE MEETING?” Karkat asked.

“B3C4US3 1 KN3W YOU W4NT3D TH3 S3CR3T 1 TOLD YOU B3FOR3” Terezi answered.

“IT'S OK IF IT A FUCKING SECRET, YOU CAN TELL ME.”

“NO W4Y>:[

1F YOU W4NT MY S3CR3T SO B4D, YOU H4V3 TO 34RN 1T”

“EXACTLLY HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO EARN YOUR SECRET?”

“H3H3H3

S1MPL3, WH3N TH3 T1M3 COM3S 1LL T3LL YOU”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘WHEN THE TIME COMES’?”

“OH YOU W1LL KNOW >;]”

                  As Terezi went out of the hive, Vriska is confused from the conversation.  She about to walk out and go home, until Terezi found her. Vriska was spooks when she saw her.

“H3Y VR1SK4” Terezi said.

“Whoa don't scare me like that terezi. >::::(” Vriska said.

“WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3 >:?”

“Oh nothing thought i saw something shiny and shit.”

                  Terezi gives Vriska a suspicious look thinking she wasn’t here for treasures. She walks away to go home while Vriska does the same.

In Karkat’s hive, he keeps thinking about what Terezi said. He still doesn’t understand exactly “when the time comes”.

“'WHEN THE TIME COMES'” Karkat thought.

“YEAH RIGHT; SHE JUST SAID THAT TO GET AWAY FROM IT. DAMN.”

                  Karkat went upstairs to his recuperacoon to sleep for the night. As he turns off his lights, his hive starts to shape like a crystal. In a dark room with fading lights on the ceiling, there are like billion little crystals hanging but only 12 are glowing. As for the rest are like dead light bulbs; only one is frisking on and off. As a woman with a black dress is walking to the dark room, which the frisking crystal stops like it doesn’t want her to know. The woman looks up at the 12 crystals; she reaches to the 13th crystal with her longest finger and touches it. Suddenly a dark smoke coming from the crystal spooks her and immediately takes her finger away. She then smiles. An armor guard runs to her and kneels.

“My lady,” He said.

“The time turn tables are ready to run. Where is the location you wish to go?”

 “To @lterni@” she smiled.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the future is in big trouble from the post-Invasion while in the present the unknown invasion had began.

## Chapter 2: The Invasion

                  In the future of Alternia, Karkat is surroundings by guards and two of his friends, Eridan and Feferi. He does not want to hurt them but not even: “talk out of this” shit will not work.  He doesn’t have a choice but to fight.

                  Karkat begins to get his guard up and prepare himself for the first strike. But suddenly, a scream of agony rings to Karkat’s ear than more screaming until he sees guards are flying everywhere. Eridan and Feferi turn and see a moving vehicle is approaching. Eridan and Feferi dodge it on time, but the vehicle suddenly stops in front of Karkat. The top door opens and it’s Terezi.

                  Karkat is shock and angry at the same time.

“TEREZI?” Karkat said.

“I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE.”

“H3H3” Terezi laughed.

“1 KNOW, BUT 1 C4NT L3T YOU DO TH1S 4LON3 >:]”

“BUT...”

As Terezi jumps out, Karkat sees a large bandage wrap around on her upper body and a bloody strain by the side. He stares at her wondering if she able to fight with a weakness by the side.

“TEREZI...” Karkat thought.

* * *

 

                  The next day in the present, Vriska is chatting with Tavros and Ronica on trollian.

arachnidsGrip[AG] began trolling adiosToreador[AT]

AG: So tavros from last night terezi and karkat were arguing.

AT: oH REALLY, hOW COME?

AG: Not sure, 8ut terezi told him a8out a secret.

AT: a SECRET?

AG: Yeah, karkat seem to 8e desper8 to get those secrets. 8ut she said to get it is "when the time comes".

AT: wHEN THE TIME COMES, }:?

AG: I know, 8ut it something had to do 8etween them and the past month.

AG: You know when the nitemare and ronica came to our lives.

AT: hOW YOU KNOW ALL THIS, vRISKA? dID YOU LISTEN TO THEIR CONVERSANTION?

AG: What do you think adiosToreadum8ass????????

AG: W8 8y the way, where's ronica? Is she reading this?

AT: nO, sHE'S ASLEEP,

AT: wE BEEN PLAYING FIDUSPAWN ALL NIGHT, sHE REALLY LIKE THE GAME, }:)

AG: Of course she'll going to like your stupid game; 8ecause you two are 8unch of dorks!!!!!!!!

AT: i heAr that bITch. o`n` o

AG: Damn it ronica!!!!!!!! >::::(

AG: Quit it!

AT: no way.

adiosToreador[AT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip[AG]

“I can't 8elieve she just did that!!!!!!!!” Vriska shouted.

“Now what?”

                  Vriska is in her room bored as hell; ever since Ronica came along her and Tavros have not been talking to each other. And she thought she was the bossy one. Before every happen, she want Tavros to be like his ancestor. However, he just a wimp bull kid now and it going to be hard to make him a dynamic character with a 5 sweeps ghost is around.

                  Over two hours of boredom, she finally has a message from Tavros.

adiosToreador[AT] began trolling arachnidsGrip[AG]

AT: hEY vRISKA,

AG: What the hell, tavros! Why you lied to me? You said she was sleeping.

AT: i THOUGHT THAT TOO, bUT SHE WAS READING THE CHAT THE WHOLE TIME,

AT: hOWEVER, sHE'LL GOING TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU,

AG: >::::/

AT: sup biTch

AT: im gOIng to say this qUick sayINg  im soRRy i canCel the chAt

AT: bECAUse I wAs piSSed ὸ u ό

AG: Apology denied ronica.

AT: ὸ n ό

AG: you're trying to take my friend away from me, aren't you?

AT:  tHERE ARe MANY REAsons wHy im dOing thIs

AT: evEr since you anD tAVros been tOGETher, you’Re been a biTcH liKe yOur mom.

AG: Hey, get my mom out of this! >::::(

AT: whY sHOUld i, sHe diD raiSe you lIKe oNe.

AT: ANywAYS, THeRE’S MANY ReAsONS WHY i’M DOinG THIS, vRISKA.

AT: tAVROS hAD bEEN bEING yOUR bITCH fOR tOO lONG, yOU fORGOT i bEEN wATCHING yOU gUYS sINE yOU tWO fIRST mET.

AG: I know that ronica, 8ut i want to know of why you attention to us in the first pl8ce?

AT: ….

AG: There's got to 8e a reason why you want me and tavros.

AT: aLRIGHT, i’LL tELL yOU aBOUT mY qUEST. eVERYONE dOESN’T kNOW aBOUT tHE dREAM i hAD bEFORE tAVROS fOUND mE.

AG: A dream?

AT: yEAH, tHE dREAM wAS aBOUT oUR bIGGEST cHALLENGES, wHICH aRE bATTLING oUR eNEMIES. wE wILL gOING tO fACE 11 oF tHEM, iNCLUDING mYSELF. hOWEVER, tAVROS aLREADY…

AG: W8 a sec, you mean me and everyone else?

AT: nOT eVERYONE. oNLY 13 oF uS, iNCLUDING yOU, mE aND tAVROS. eVERYONE eLSE wILL dIED bETWEEN tHESE bATTLES.

AT: aLTHOUGH i fAILED tO pROtecT mY hOME iN tHE pAST, i dON’T wANT tO hAPPEN wITH yOUR’S.

AT: hOWEVER, yOUR aNCESTOR dID dO aN iMPORTANT rOLE tO mAKE hER yOUR dESCENDANT aND sO dOES yOUR fRIEnDS. wELL, eXCEPT fOR oNE…

AG: ?

AT: i’M nOT sURE wHO, bUT tHAT oNE aNCESTOR fUCK sHIT uP oN tHE hEMOSPECTRUM aND mADE a cOMPLETE cHAO oN mY tIMELINE.

AG: Who?

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

“Damn it, not ag8n!!!!!!!!” Vriska shouted.

“This is 8ullshit, i think she was joking a8out all this 8attling our enemies crap. However, she does sound serious a8out the flash8ack though.”

                  Vriska begins to be bored as fuck again, but this time she is looking through the window at the alternian night sky. Although a lot of stars are showing in the sky often, but something special about them. Especially the ones that shines the most around the green and purple moons; she is not sure if anyone is living on those moons. However someday, she will go up there for a visit. She smiles.

                  After looking at the sky, Vriska falls asleep in front of the window. Suddenly, her husktop is binging off messages. If from Tavros again.

AT: tHAT WAS, uHH, wEIRD, tHERE WAS A POWER OUTAGE BY HERE AND i JUST GOT MY POWER BACK,

AT: iT NEVER USUALLY DOES THIS BEFORE,,,,

AT: vRISKA,

AT: oH i GUESS YOU'RE BUSY OR SOMETHING, i SHOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE NOW,,

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

                  Next door of Vriska’s hive, Equius Zahhak is in his room with his moirail, Nepeta Leijon. However, Equius is building a robot while Nepeta is playing with her yawn. Therefore, they’re busy with their own things.

                  As Nepeta finishes playing with her yawn, she looks through the window and watches the stars dangling in the sky like tiny crystals. She smiles from the stars; she wishes her moirail can watch them with her. She turns to him still working on his robots, but not facing the window. This is the “purrfect” time to attack.

                  Nepeta begins to sneak behind her prey.

“:33 < *the huntress purrpares fur her attack*” Nepeta role-played.

Equius continues his work without notices Nepeta’s sneak attack.

“:33 < *it s33m my purry does not notices my sneaky plan*” she continue.

“:33 < *after purrparing, i springs to my purry!*”

                  Without Nepeta’s prey notices, she successfully attacks him. Equius didn’t saw it coming; he starting to sweat. Like he normally do.

“:33 < hey equius” Nepeta said.

“:33 < you should watch the stars with me”

“D --> Nepeta.” Equius responded.

“D --> I have not time for your games.”

“:33 < but it will be fun, atleast do it fur me?”

                  Nepeta starting to do her famous “kitty eyes”, Equius sighs as if he could not resist.

“D --> Very well, Nepeta.”

“:33 < yay! X33”

                  On the roof of the hive, Equius and Nepeta are watching the stars in the Alternian night sky. He views his moirail, which she very delights of the amazing sight. It so beautiful, she wants to reach it and tries to grab it!

“:33 < equius?” Nepeta asked/

“:33 < how come the stars are so fur away from us?

“D --> I cannot answer your question.” Equius responded.

“:33 < i thought you knew about these stuff ://”

“D --> I do, but not about space. There is a lot of theories of space which will never be answer. It is nothing but a void; no one knows how it starts or ends. Basically space is a massive place which the owners own.”

                  Nepeta looks amaze from Equius’ own theory to space. Although it did go off-topic a bit, but it doesn’t matter cause her moirail is with her. However, she wishes her friends did the same, especially “Karkitty”, her red feeling crush.

 

* * *

 

                  Nepeta and Karkat are walking through the forest having a conversation. It went very well, which mean she’ll finally tell him her true feelings.

“:33 < karkitty” she said.

“YEAH?” Karkat answered.

                  Nepeta about to say those five words to him until Terezi came along. She was sniffing for her delicious red candy.

“H3H3!” Terezi chuckled.

“H3Y K4RKL3S, YOU SM3LL D3L1COUS TOD4Y >:]”

“HEY TEREZI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“1 W4S LOOK1NG FOR N3P3T4 4ND TRIES TO T4LK TO H3R FOR 4 B1T”

“ALRIGHT, BUT SHE TRIES TO TELL ME SOMETHING.     

 “:33 < its ok, i will talk to you later”

                  Nepeta really wanted to tell him her true feelings, but it seems Terezi wanted to talk to her private. They both walk through the forest without Karkat.  Therefore, he went to the opposite direction, but curious of why Terezi wanted Nepeta for?

                  Inside of Nepeta’s hive, Terezi sniff around the hive. Nepeta was wondering what she was doing.

 “:33 < terezi, what are you sniffing?” She asked.

“1 SM3LL SO MUCH BLOOD” Terezi answered.

“SO M4NY 1T STR4NG3, HOW C4N YOU H4NDL3 1T >:?”

“:33 < cause i am a carnivore”

                  Nepeta roared as if she was a big predator. Terezi chuckled while Nepeta giggled with her. However, Terezi immediately get back on topic.

“N3P3T4 1 N33D YOU TO K33P 4 S3CR3T FOR M3”

“:33 < a secret? ://”

“Y34H, K4RKL3S B33N D3S3R4T3 FOR TH3M 4ND 1 W4NT YOU TO K33P 1T”

“:33 < but why me?”

“YOU N3V3R L13 TO H1M TH3R3FOR3 H3 N3V3R GO1NG TO 4SK YOU FOR TH3M

W1LL YOU K33P 1T FOR M3?”

                  Nepeta nodded and then answered yes to Terezi. They both were in the hive telling the secret privately. The secret was so intense, Terezi started to cry from having to tell her more. Nepeta too, started crying from the horror she had to keep.

                  After Terezi telling Nepeta the intense secret, Terezi went out of the hive and tapping her way through the forest with her cane.  Nepeta was still in her hive crying, she cannot believe someone like Terezi kept a secret from the bravest leader they got. Karkat Vantas. 

 

“:33 < karkitty” Nepeta worried.

 

* * *

 

 

“D --> Nepeta” Equius said.

“D --> Are you feeling well”

                  Nepeta came back from her flashback and turns to Equius. He was worry for her since she did not respond for 10 minutes. After her flashback, she and Equius went back inside of the hive and goes back to their business. Outside, of the hive, a star is shining like a crystal dangling in the sky. She looks at the shining star through the window; she smiles again. However, something is wrong with the star. It gets brighter than normal.

                  The star is getting so bright, it lighten up the room. Equius notice the light is shining up the room and turns to Nepeta. However, he cannot see her from the bright light. It like she disappears. Suddenly, the light starting to fade away; Equius continue staring at the spot where Nepeta was. As the light completely faded, he see Nepeta is still by the window; a sigh of relief. He thought something happen to his moirail

“D --> Nepeta” Equius said.

“D --> Are you ok”

                  Nepeta did not response, but shaking. Equius walk up to her to see if she is ok. Of course she not.

“D --> Nepeta” he asked her but still no response. He looks through the window with Nepeta and then a freeze on both of them.

                  In a thick forest no too far from Vriska and Equius’ hives, a hive attach to the biggest tree in the forest. Next to it, a giant egg lending to the stem of the tree, but it seem it will not be hatching any time soon. The eggshell is been drawn by it owner with cherry red chalk. Next to the egg, Terezi is continuing drawing her egg. After she finishes one drawing she did, she starts licking the red chalk to “taste” the deliciousness. 

                  After she finishes her drawings, she went inside to sleep for the day. Inside in her resiteblock is been drawn with chalk of the spectrum. She starts to go to sleep in her recuperacoon; but suddenly there is a Bing message on her computer.  She sighs heavily while getting out of the recuperacoon and drag herself to the computer. It is a message from Karkat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: HEY TEREZI.

CG: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.

GC: K4RKL3S

GC: 1F 1T 1S TH3 S3CR3TS YOU W4NT3D, 1 W1LL NOT S4Y 4NYTH1NG

CG: FUCK THAT, I DON'T WANT THE SECRETS ANYMORE.

CG: THERE IS MORE IMPORTANT THINGS I NEED TO TALK ABOUT THAN THOSE STUPID SECRETS.

GC: WHO4 R34LLY? TH4NK H34V3NS >:]

CG: WHATEVER TEREZI BUT THE REASON WHY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IS THE POWER OUTAGE.

CG: IS IT STRANGE THAT THERE WAS AN OUTAGE ALL A SUDDEN?

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT? >:?

GC: 1 D1D NOT G3T 4NY OUT4G3 OV3R H3R3

CG: WHAT?

CG: HOW THE FUCK YOU DID NOT GET A POWER OUTAGE IN A FUCKING FOREST?

CG: POSSIBLY IT DID NOT REACH YOU BECAUSE THE GAP BETWEEN YOU AND KANAYA.

CG: I WAS TALKING TO HER BEFORE THE POWER WENT OFF ON ME AND I TRY TO TALK TO HER PERSON BUT SHE WAS NOT THERE 20 MINUTES OR SO DURING THE OUTAGE.

CG: BUT IT IS STRANGE THAT SHE LEFT HER AREA WITHOUT A NOTE, THAT NOT LIKE HER. SHE ALWAYS GOES SOMEWHERE LEAVING A NOTE BY HER DOOR.

CG: MAYBE I TRY AGAIN LATER IF SHE CAME BACK FROM SOMEWHERE.

CG: TEREZI?

CG: TEREZI YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING SLEEP ON ME!

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT; FUCK THIS!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] creased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

                  by the desk, Terezi is sleeping in front of the computer not responding with Karkat’s messages. She knew that Karkat does not like to be ignored.

                  Suddenly, a knock from Terezi’s door, which did woke her up. She starts to be grumpy from being disturbed. She drags herself to the door to see who is it so she can to give him/her justice for waking her up. She opens the door to see who the violator is, but it is just Karkat immediately marches himself in.

“K4RK4T, WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3 >:?” Terezi asked Karkat.

“TEREZI, WE GOT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.” He answered.

“WHY”

“JUST LISTEN TO ME, THERE SOMEHING IN THE SKY.”

                  Karkat grab Terezi’s hand and they run out of the hive; Terezi is still is not sure what is going on. They continue running out of the area, like the other trolls does the same. As they run through the forest to their friends’ district, they witness something they never seen before.

                  A crystalize castle on large amount of crystal crater that never touch the ground. With it, a large spare crystal is rotating on the top of the tallest peak of the castle. Karkat never seen a castle like that before unless it is from a stupid crystal ages. Terezi on the other hand, cannot see shit. Therefore, she puzzled.

“WH4T TH3 H3LL 1S 1T >:?” she asked Karkat but could not response from the strange and amazing view.

                  Other trolls from different districts came to see this strange event; they all amaze from the crystal made castle. Terezi is still does not know with the other trolls’ conversations and Karkat’s speechless responses.

                  Karkat continues staring at the castle, until a voice echoing in his head saying: IT OUT OF THERE! SAVE YOUR FUCKASS FRIENDS. The voice repeating itself to Karkat while he look around of who was speaking. However, the only person who is speaking to him is Terezi; who is still dumbfounded.

“K4RKL3S” she said holding his arm.

“SOM3TH1NG 1S NOT R1GHT H3R3”

                  He suddenly showing his red-colored blush as Terezi holds his arm tighter.

“K4RKL3S” she continued.

“1 H4V3 4 B4D F33L1NG 4BOUT TH1S”

                  Karkat continue blushing, but respond to her immediately.

“ALRIGHT.” He responded.

                  They walk out of the crowd to go home, but they were stop from the roaring crowd. They turn and see a crystal door begins to open as a beautiful adult troll walks down a case of forming stairs. The crowd is mostly males and seeing this beautiful troll, they all blush at the same time as a spectrum. As the adult troll reaches to the ground, she smiles seeing her people are waiting for her. Finally, she speaks.

“Hello everyone.” She said to the crowd.

“I @m so gl@d everyone @re so h@ppy to see me.”

                  Karkat and Terezi are not sure if they ever seen her before, especially an adult with a lack of horns. She smile again and continues.

“You be wondering who I @m. people c@lled me The Hornless to symbolize my life without my horns. @nd I’m from @nother timeline.”

The crowd is surprise of a beautiful adult came from another timeline, especially Terezi.

“4NOTH3R T1M3L1N3” Terezi whispered to Karkat.

“1S 1T POSS1BL3 TO T1M3 TR4V3L”

“IF IT IS POSSIBLE IN HER TIMELINE.” He responded while The Hornless continues.

“You m@y do not know this, but we @ w@r with @nother @lien r@ce from @nother universe. I c@me here to stop from ever h@ppen here; it h@d @lre@dy h@ppened in my timeline which they completely extinct my loving people.”

She picks up a spare crystal and throws it to the ground. The crystal starts flashing to the sky and a clip appear as if it came from a projector. The clip is showing horrible scenes of districts were taking over from these aliens; some of the trolls were dying from sickness/ killed from a strange technology of weapons. The short clip of the war they never hear of was very disturbing for the trolls to see, especially seeing those alien with strange skin colors and lack of horns.

“These @liens @re dise@ses to us and our home.” The Hornless continued.

 “Here, they never he@r @bout our pl@net @lterni@ until the pre-w@r begin. Do you w@nt th@t?

“No!” he crowd shouted except Karkat and Terezi. They are confused from The Hornless’ speech. She continues once more.

“Therefore, we must fight b@ck so they never re@ch to our universe.”

The crowd begin to cheer for her and her speech to change the battle plan for their planet. However, Karkat continues to hear the voice saying to get out of here.

As the Hornless, finish her speech, her people claps for her bravery to come to the rescue about the war they never hear of and her beauty. Everyone cannot stop staring at her beauty most of all; even the females cannot resist. All they do is, stare. The Hornless blows a kiss to her audience and turns bak to the castle. As the door closes behind her, she frowns.

 


	3. Plan A

## Chapter 3: Plan A

 

                  After the odd speech from an adult named The Hornless, which were months ago, Karkat and Terezi are fighting for their lives between the soldiers and their friends, Eridan and Feferi. They both do not want to hurt them, but it the only way to save them, the others and their selves.

                  As they finish their strife with the soldiers, now it their friends’ turn. They prepare their selves to battle; but the two seadwellers are not. They are standing there not in battle stance. Karkat and Terezi are not sure of what their friends are doing. However, they know why they are not fighting; The Hornless is coming.

                  They kneel before she arrives which confuse Karkat and Terezi. As The Hornless arrives, Karkat steps forward in front of Terezi as if he does not want her to get hurt. She notices about him being protective all a sudden and knows why; her wound is not healing yet so they know about her weakness. The Hornless smiles.

“Oh how br@ve of you,” She said.

“Protecting your friends will not going to stop me!”

“TH4T WH4T YOU TH1NK”

“NOW”

                  Both the Hornless and Karkat did not notice of Terezi’s plan, which she plans it the whole time. Equius and Nepeta came out of the vehicle to ready to strife. Karkat cannot believe she entering another trap.

 

* * *

 

                  The next day, Terezi is at the top of the tree looking at the crystalize castle. She continue gazing to have a strange feeling about the Hornless, an adult troll came to Alternia out of nowhere saying there going to be a pre-war by another alien race. According to her, she came from another timeline in Alternia from a post-war. Terezi cannot stop thinking about her, she sound bad news. However, it seem she seen the Hornless somewhere before, but her lack of horns really leaving Terezi dumbfounded. A troll without horns is like a mutant, with undiscovered blood color and with a strange white “s” symbol on her dress. The symbol of her dress does look familiar as well. However, that symbol never been seen since her ancestor was alive.

                  Terezi’s ancestor wrote her biography about her role in Alternia, during her tough case of involving of three troublemakers including murder. All three of them had the same white symbol to each other but different number of spirals; one with one-spiral, the second had two-spirals and the third with the Tri-spirals. The three signs were symbolize fellowship and unity. However, their tri-partnership increased and became a mafia. She had been searching for the first three members while staying alive from the mafia. However, she never stated her found of those troublemakers and they had continued their own ways. If Terezi was her ancestor, she has to continue her progress and “S33K JUST1C3”.

                  Terezi later went back to her resiteblock from hearing a message beeping from Karkat.

 

carcinoGeneticist[CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC]

CG: HEY TEREZI HOW WAS YOUR SLEEP?

GC: WH4T 4 R4NDOM QU3ST1ON, BUT 1T W3NT W3LL 1 GU3SS

CG: YEAH WELL, I CAN'T SLEEP FOR SHIT FROM LAST NIGHT.

CG: THERE'S SO MANY STUPID QUESTIONS I NEED TO ASK TO THE HORNLESS.

GC: WH4T WHY >:?

CG: BECAUSE SHE SEEM TO BE TELLING THE TRUTH OF THE PRE-WAR AND THINKING ABOUT JOINING.

GC: 1 DO NOT KNOW K4RK4T, 1 H4V3 4 B4D F33L1NG 4BOUT H3R

CG: JUST BECAUSE SHE'S ADULT, DOESN'T MEAN SHE ISN'T TRUSTWORTHY. SHE HAS TO COME HERE FOR A REASON AND TRYING TO SAVE US ALL.

GC: PR3-W4R OR NOT, 1 ST1LL DO NOT TRUST H3R

GC: TH3R3 MUST B3 4 R34SON WHY 4DULTS W3R3 B4NN3D B4CK 1N OUR 4NC3STORS T1M3 FOR M4NY SW33PS 4ND W4NT3D TO R3TURN TO B3 L1V1NG H4PP1LY 4G41N

GC: 4ND TH3N 4NOTH3R W4R B3 COM1NG 4LONG, DO YOU S33 TH3 CONN3CT1ONS

CG: MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT, I SHOULD TALK TO HER ABOUT YOUR THEORY.

GC: 1T NOT 4 TH3ORY, 1T TH3 TRUTH >:[

CG: WHATEVER, I'LL TALK TO HER ABOUT IT.

GC: GOOD 1D34, SO SH3 C4N S33 H3R STUP1D D3C1S1ON

 CG: STUPID DECISION, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

GC: TH3 HORNL3SS WH1T3 S1GN R3M1ND M3 OF TH3 TR1-BROTH3RHOOD B4CK 1N OUR 4NC3STORS T1M3

CG: WHO THE FUCK CARES TEREZI, YOU ALWAYS CLAIM SOMEONE WITH THE WHITE SIGNS WAS IN THE TRI-BROTHERHOOD. BESIDE, SHE A FEMALE, WHY WILL A FEMALE LIKE HER TO BE IN THE BROTHERHOOD?

GC: TH3R3 1S SUCH TH1NG OF TH3 S1ST3RHOOD TOO YOU KNOW

CG: THERE WASN'T A SISTERHOOD, A SOCIETY WITH STUPID ASSHOLES WHO DON'T GIVE A SHIT.

GC: OF COURS3, TH3Y 4R3 TROUBL3M4K3RS TH4T W4NT3D TO G3T 4TT3NT1ON

CG: LIKE MY ANCESTOR?

GC: …

CG: I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS SHIT TEREZI I HAVE TO GO.

carcinoGeneticist[CG] creased trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC]

                  On his way to the crystalize castle, Karkat is walking his way through the thick jungle, normally, where Nepeta’s hive is at. However, he has not heard of her, Equius, or Kanaya since the Hornless came to their timeline. Therefore, Karkat decides to visit Nepeta’s hive to see if she is all right. He walks around the corner to Nepeta’s until he stop and a confused look from the entrance. Nepeta’s door is close, which is not normal for her. She never close her door unless it something serious; like a cold. Karkat walks to the door and knock in case she is there.

“NEPETA?” He called.

“ARE YOU FEELING WELL, IT NOT LIKE YOU CLOSING YOUR DOOR?”

                  There is no answer, but the door is open. He looks inside and the resiteblock is dark since there is no fires lighten. Karkat slowly walks inside, but still no one is here. His worrying increases when he look everywhere for Nepeta, he even calling her name to see if she playing a joke on him. However, there is nothing. 

                  By Aradia’s hive, she and Sollux are having a conversation about their ancestors’ biographies. However, they look confused from some pages about the biggest and the most bloodthirsty groups. Including one called Tri-Brotherhood. After finishing the chapter, Aradia look at Sollux.

“s0llux” she begin to asked.

“have y0u ever hear 0f the tri-br0therh00d?”

“no, but iit doe2 2ound famiiliiar.” Sollux answered.

“really what have y0u hear them fr0m?”

“ii dont know, ii been heariing voiice2 about iit lately.”

“the v0ices came back huh?”

“yeah, but iit kept 2ayiing about the future chiick, the hornle22.”

“0_0”

“what aa, ii2 iit 2omethiing ii 2aiid?”

“0f c0urse s0llux y0u think the h0rnless is h0t?”

“ii diidnt 2ay 2he wa2 hot, ii ju2t 2aiid chiick. anyway2 the voiice2 2aiid 2omethiing about her beiing iin the trii-brotherhood.”

“i d0nt blame them”

“come on aa, ju2t becau2e ii 2aiid chiick doe2nt mean ii liike her. be2iide, 2he way two old for me.”

“alright but i have my eye 0n y0u”

“whatever, let2 read the next chapter.”

                  Aradia begin to read her chapter while Sollux read his. The biography continues to talk about the group, but this time just the Tri-Brotherhood.

                  It says the Tri-Brotherhood was the most bloodthirsty and powerful clan and no one could not stop them. They usually claim the name from murder, theft, genocide most lowbloods.  Not even the justice system can stop them since they connected with the previous Empress. Therefore, they cannot be touch. However, the reason The Tri-Brotherhood could not be touch that the Empress was moirail with Krysta demond, one of the founding members of the Tri-Brotherhood and the only female in the clan. She was a strange troll, never shows her blood color or talks about it, and always wears a hood. However, she was not the only one not showing her blood color. There were other members hiding their blood color so they can live through the war they involved.

                  When Krysta grew up to an adult, she found her red crush. This young adult was an open man; he wanted freedom to the lowbloods and peace from war. However, his early followers made Krysta jealous, especially the young olive-blooded. They never talked until that one day when they finally encountered. Krysta told him to join the Tri-Brotherhood by stopping the war together. However, he knew about her cruel history and all those murders she involved. Therefore, he denied her request.

                  After their little colloquy, Krysta was heartbroken by a person who wanted to stop her and the Empress. According to him, he said Krysta was the reason for the countless wars and genocides of lowbloods. She was so heartbroken; she wanted a way for him to change his mind. Her way.

“0h” Aradia surprised.

“what2 wrong, aa?” Sollux asked.

“this chapter was sh0rt and was h0ping f0r m0re 0f krysta and her red crush”

“yeah, but come two thiink of iit...”

“y0u have feelings f0r her”

“damn iit, aa. ii dont have feeliing2 for her, 2he way two old for me! anyway2, do you thiink the kry2ta giirl ii2....”

                  The light of Aradia’s resiteblock grows darkness, is it another power outage again? It couldn’t be, they fixed it today. How the fuck the light went out?

“0h n0” Aradia said.

“an0ther p0wer 0utage”

“ii thought they fiixed iit.” Sollux said and then sigh.

“we better check the power plant out. cau2e ii gettiing tiired of thii2 bull2hiit.”

“g00d idea”

                  They begin to walk out of the hive, but Sollux stops when he looks through the window. There are lights from other hives in the horizon. He makes confuses look of the horizon of lights in the district.

“hey aa,” he said to Aradia.

“how come your neiighbor2 got power?”

“what” she responded as she walk to the window.

“but h0w”

“maybe 2ome joker turn off your power generator. you 2tay whiile ii check  out2iide.”

“0k but please be careful”

“thank2 aa ii wiill.”

“n0 seri0usly i dug up h0les in the yard 0_0”

                  Sollux makes a facepalm as he walks out of the resiteblock, Aradia watches him through the window until he turns to a corner. He check the generator, but it isn’t turn off. He makes another confuses look but then, a surprise look by the side of the meter. A large crystal spare is sticking out of it; Sollux pull it out and examine the crystal.  The crystal seems to be made a while ago and someone stabbed the meter with it. However, he never seen a large material like this in his life.

From the hive, a ghostly scream is ringing in Sollux’s ears; he begins to hear voices again. It says to get out before she’ll find you! However, he ignores the message and walks back to the hive. Sollux touches the doorknob but stops; a vision of Aradia with her eyes open. Rust-colored blood is on her clothes and hair; as if, she was beaten, the scene is so bloody, Sollux can smell the blood. But there’s an evidence sticking out of Aradia’s chest, and looks familiar. The shape of the weapon looks thin and the holder used to had a holder; it gone missing.

A shadow is by the body with another weapon on its hand. It seems the murderer is still at the scene. The same thin blade and blood stain on it as well; the murderer stares at the body and grab its weapon back. Aradia’s rust-blooded continues to bleed on the floor like a puddle. The murderer turns to the door and touches the doorknob, the vision begins to wear off, but Sollux wants to know who kill Aradia.

The vision had wear out and Sollux immediately turns the doorknob and rush in. all he see is Aradia sitting on her chair and turns to him with a sign of relief.

“s0llux where were y0u” She asked.

“what?” Sollux answered.

“ii wa2 only out for 10 miinute2, why you a2ked that que2tiion?”

“i was s0 w0rry that s0mething happen t0 y0u”

“why?”

“i saw a visi0n 0f y0u laying 0n the fl00r dead”

                  Aradia start crying for him, as she doesn’t want to lose him. Sollux gives her a hug so she won’t have to be worry anymore. She hugs him back and smiles; but still tears falling down her cheeks. The two stares at each other and begins to move closer, closer, and closer. Until the doorbell rings, the two stops and look at the door. Wondering why someone is here at this time; the bell continues ringing. Aradia looks at Sollux with disappointment and walks to the door. She opens the door and it’s The Hornless and her two bodyguards.

                  The Hornless gives Aradia a smile for kindness and asks to enter. Sollux look at surprise of why she have to bring her two guards. However, her followers are multiply and want to involve in history.

“M@y we come in?” The Hornless asked again.

“0h sure” Aradia answered.

                  The Hornless and her guards enter to the resiteblock. The door closes and after a minute of silent, a scream is heard.

 

 


End file.
